


Everything will be fine in the morning

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke is a powerful elemental mage with a secret. He is scared of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be fine in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the kinkmeme:  
> During a reading lesson in Fenris's manse, a great thunderstorm rolls by over the sleepy city of Kirkwall. Unfortunately, the broody elf's lover is rather afraid of the crashing booms and forking flashes of light. Overwrought with fear, Hawke seeks the warrior for the only comfort he can offer.
> 
> The OP encourages a mage!Hawke and the irony of one that slings Elemental spells.
> 
> This video was suggested as inspiration: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8, and the story practically wrote itself in the course of an afternoon.
> 
> Written for Maura - <3 you.

It is a dark and stormy night in Kirkwall, the wind rattles the shutters of Fenris’s mansion and the rain beats a staccato pattern on the roof.

The storm has given Garrett a headache and he is in a foul mood as he approaches the derelict mansion. He wonders often why Fenris does not bother sprucing the place up a bit; he even asked a few times, always eliciting the same response: “I do not care for this place, its only purpose is as a place to sleep. My heart and soul lie with you; I have no need of worldly goods.”

 _Sweet Andraste, what do you say to something like that?_

After their reconciliation few months back, Garrett discovered that Fenris did not know how to read and had offered to teach him. It had been a pleasant surprise to find that Fenris had an aptitude for learning and was a very quick study. They dedicate at least one evening a week to the lessons, the decision to hold them at Fenris’s mansion instead of his was easy - less crowded and well, there was always the option of staying the night without enduring Mother’s disapproving glances.

He can feel the pressure in the air, and taste the coppery tang of electricity which promises thunder and lightning later. It is enough to set his teeth on edge; despite being a mage specialising in elemental magic, Garrett had never felt comfortable in an actual thunderstorm. It is something Carver had always used as a leverage in their relationship, leaving the shutters open in a storm or needling him on his skittishness.

As usual, Fenris has left the front door open. Garrett walks into the foyer and removes his rain-soaked coat and boots and aims a gentle fire spell at them in an attempt to dry them enough to be usable later. Knowing Fenris is still uneasy around obvious use of magic, he leaves his staff leaning against the wall too.

Fenris has lit the fire and pulled the two mismatched armchairs in front of it and on the little table between them is a bottle of wine - Antivan by the look of it. Garrett is still unused to these small shows of appreciation from his beloved, Fenris himself does not care particularly about the wine he drinks but knows very well Garrett’s preference for Antivan white.

Garrett feels his breath catch at the sight of Fenris sitting in front of the fire with the book laid out open on his lap. The elf is rarely out of his armour and gauntlets but tonight he is wearing a white linen shirt and doeskin trousers, it makes him look younger and so much more vulnerable.

“This is new. Your clothes, I mean - I like them.”

Fenris looks up from his reading with a smile. _Maker but he looks gorgeous tonight!_

“I was out earlier and the rain got inside the breastplate, I had no choice but to change attire. I am pleased you like it. I am ready for the lesson, shall we begin?”

 

They have been reading the Book of Shartan for weeks now, but Fenris had insisted that until he could read unassisted he would not touch another book and Garrett agreed, though secretly he was getting a little sick of it by now.

Garrett seats himself in the armchair opposite and pours himself a glass. He settles back to listen to Fenris reading, only occasionally correcting something that goes wrong but otherwise just enjoying the sound of Fenris's voice.

The sound of rain on the roof and windows intensifies and the wind’s howl gets louder by the hour and Garrett is filling his glass faster. A flash of lightning flares up somewhere in the city and lights up the room, Garrett chokes back an oath. He counts the breaths; one, two, three, four…and the sound of thunder fills his ears. Garrett jumps at that and only just manages not to spill his drink.

Fenris looks up from his book, concerned “Garrett? Are you all right, what happened?”

“Nothing to worry about love, the thunder just took me by surprise.”

Garrett moves from his chair and settles on the floor by Fenris’s feet and leans his head on the elf’s knees. Fenris seems a little shaken by this unexpected display of affection but does not object.

Another flash and a rumble sees Garrett reach for the wine again though he has finished the previous one only a moment ago. He feels the wine starting to affect him, but it fails to calm his nerves as much as he had hoped. Garrett is starting to tremble just a little with each rumble of thunder, they are constant now and there is no let up, he is nothing but a bunch of jumbled-up nerves.

As the evening wears on, his unease becomes more noticeable and eventually Fenris cannot take any more.

“Garrett, what is wrong with you? Why are you so jumpy? Also you have been drinking quite a lot tonight. I worry about you.”

Garrett’s heart is beating too fast, he feels breathless, dizzy and drunk; he is unsure whether to confess to Fenris the reason for all this. And then a particularly violent thunderclap nearly deafens him and all coherent thought is lost, he finds himself clutching Fenris desperately, clinging onto him as if he was drowning. He is sobbing and between ragged breaths is trying to explain his behaviour.

“Th…the thunder…it frigh…tens me. Al…always has, ever…e…ver since I was little.”

Fenris is stunned. This is Garrett, a powerful mage specialising in elemental spells; and here he is sobbing against him because he is afraid of thunder? He is not certain what to do, Garrett is usually so strong and self-assured; Fenris has not seen him undone like this before. He stands up and pulls the other man up with him, slipping an arm around Garrett’s waist to steady him. He brushes the sweat-soaked hair away from Garrett’s eyes and tucks a stray lock of dark hair behind his ear.

“You have no need to be afraid, I am here. I will suffer no harm to come to you, you can rest assured.”

Garrett calms under his embrace and soon the deathgrip on Fenris’s shirt loosens and turns into absentminded caresses. Garrett threads open the lacing at the front of the shirt Fenris is wearing and slips his hands inside, being careful to avoid direct contact with the white lines running over smooth, tanned skin. Fenris leans his head on Garrett’s shoulder, gently nuzzling the hollow of his throat. They continue quiet like this as the storm abates and the rain slows into a gentle drizzle.

 

With a soft sigh Fenris disengages from the embrace and steps back.

“I think it is no use continuing our lesson tonight,” he raises a jet-black eyebrow in an unspoken question. “And you should eat, Garrett. I will not have you faint on me because you are hungry.”

Garrett smiles at the elf’s worry over him, this is a new and cherished thing Fenris is doing, it is his way of saying _“I love you and I care for you”._

“Yes love, you are right of course. Does this mean I can stay the night?”

Fenris sighs at Garrett’s playful tone. “Fine, if that is what you wish.”

Garrett smiles at the mock exasperation in his beloved’s voice. But inside he is thinking to himself: _at least this way he will still be here in the morning._


End file.
